This application relates generally to data management. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to generating and using temporal metadata partitions.
Some communications networks collect and analyze event data from various sources and/or for various purposes. The event data may relate to various network functions, elements, devices, and/or systems. Thus, the event data can include, for example, network traffic, device or system utilization information, usage statistics, packet inspection information, or the like.
Some types of data may not include any indication of a context or frame of reference for the collected and/or associated data points. For example, router utilization data may indicate a number of ports in use at a time at which the data is collected or transmitted. Such data may or may not be useful without knowing a capacity of the router, for example. Thus, some networks may store data that defines capacities of devices and/or other information that, in conjunction with the event data, can be used to determine percentage utilization or other statistics or information.
Because modern communication networks have grown exponentially over the past several years, the amount of data collected and analyzed, as well as the frequency with which data may be updated, has increased. Furthermore, some network operators have sought to rapidly expand networks to increase and/or to improve performance. Thus, some information used to understand event data may be outdated and/or otherwise useless at any particular time.
Similarly, some network operators or other data analysis entities may use historical data to understand growth and/or use of a network. For example, router utilization over time may be considered to determine when a router is to be updated or for other purposes. Because the data describing the capacity of the router may be updated when the capacity of the router changes, historical event data may be misunderstood. In particular, the historical event data may be interpreted in view of the data describing a current capacity of the router.